babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mah Gia'tul
The Mah Gia'tul 'are a reptillian race that came from homeworld Quan'nee and later colonised the rest of the Tol system along with a handful of systems before encountering the Elemental Ascendance and willingly joined over their ancient encounters with the Elementals as 'gods' in their beliefs. Physioloy Mah Gia'tul are bipedal reptillian humanoids with four eyes and triangular jaws with sharp teeth, able to grow hair from their crested heads potruding from the back of their heads. The Females have small bright coloured, curved crests on both sides of their necks. The most distincting features are their four eyes, their eyes have evovled to use secondary vision to see through and around objects and environments. Culture and society The Mah Gia'tul have a federal society they also have a mixed feudal and equal society. They are an advance technological species, yet still have use of bladed weapons and religion as a spiritual guidance for those who are lost and without faith, in battle they would honor the dead, wether they be their own race or not if they done a noble act and faught well. An act of grave-digging or tresspassing on sacred buriel grounds in Mah Gia'tul territory is most offensive to their cultures unless their government has approved as long as they take part of it. The Mah Gia'tul were divided into casts to play their roles in society and civilization. *'Spiritual: 'The Spiritual caste are religious and devoted to worshiping their gods and the Great Elders, mainly thei Elementals. They do not act agressively on other's religion or force them into their own but like others believe there are many deities that yet to be learned and understand their roles in the plain of existence. *'Warrior *'Worker' Amejai Many of the Mah Gia'tul in the spiritual casts posses shamanic and spiritural abilities and are greatly respected, including to all Amejai; believed to have been touched by the holy spirits which is great a blessing. Prior of first contact with the Elemental Ascendance, they believe that joining the Ascendancy would allow them to gain more access to understanding the spiritual energy that connects their souls and all of creation. History A few centuries ago they achieved space travel and started colonizing their entire home system. First Contact Over the years they made first contact with an alien species, the T'Ra who were members of the Elemental Ascendance, one of the three great empires made up of collective races. By the time they accepted the offer of joining the Ascendance the Mah Gia'tul had develoepd an FTL-drive for their first gen behmoth warships. Zon Ghoul War In 2008 C.E. the Mah Gia'tul state was taken by surprise of a Zon Ghoul invasion in the Tol System. They were unable to communicate with the rest of their colonies nor anyone by the invaders jamming their transmission. The entire fleet of Basalasks took a strong defensive formation to protect their home planet and the population from being overrun by the Zon Ghouls. To their miracle, a few of their and Ascendance ships including the Sha'dahl Empire manage to recieve their distress hail before it was isolated. Category:Sentient Races Category:Reptillian Species Category:Elemental Ascendancy Species Category:Mah Gia'tul